Reflected Glory
Reflected Glory is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Plot' Forever Knights are trying to retrieve what looks like an alien artifact and Ben and his friends come to stop the attempt. Ben becomes Armodrillo and fight the Knights. After defeating them, they see a light, and it's revealed to be Cash and J.T. The boys say they became Plumbers and showed their fake badges and Oliver Thompson from Video Games is now working for the boys after Will Harangue fired him when the robot he built for him failed to kill Ben. Cash touches the artifact, which becomes a robot. They battle the robot and Ben becomes Terraspin. The boys begin acting like the leaders and telling the team how to fight. The Forever Knights escape with the robot's battery and they leave. J.T. and Cash explain they try to take credit for Ben's plans by having Oliver help them get rich and famous, so they decide to try become "somebodies". So they decide to let them go with their plan, with the exception of Kevin, but is able to go with the plan by getting some of their money. However, when they explain they are the brains behind Ben, Psyphon looks and sees what they say, angering him in some way. They begin to track down the Forever Knights with Gwen's powers, so they go to the beach where Ben defeated Vilgax, where he fought his old enemies, and how they managed to get Ben back from the Null Void from Sunder's power axe. They infiltrate one of the Forever Knights' homes and he explains their plan by stealing a power decoupler. The Forever Knights discuss their plan with the weapon and Ben's team comes in to fight (with Ben as Four Arms) with Cash, J.T. and Oliver filming the scene. Kevin gets angry with them not helping, and Psyphon comes in to destroy Cash and J.T., believing them to be the masterminds behind Ben Tennyson. Psyphon shows up with his R.E.D.s and blames Cash and J.T. for his master Vilgax's defeat and will want to destroy them. Ben becomes Spidermonkey to fight Psyphon and his R.E.D's. While Psyphon chases Cash and J.T. and Gwen and Kevin fight the R.E.D.s, Ben fights Psyphon. When Psyphon proves to be too strong for Ben, Ben becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey. Psyphon then learns that Cash and J.T. are worthless of destroying after revealing their scam to Psyphon. Gwen and Kevin destroy the R.E.D.s and Cash and J.T. use the energy decoupler to defeat Psyphon and save Ben. However, when they used the energy decoupler, the power from Oliver's camera ran out and the act of the boys saving Ben from Psyphon did not show. Oliver tells the boys that since they revealed their plan on camera and their act was not shown, no one will watch their blog ever again. The boys are now left in disgrace as total losers and Ben and his friends quit their job of having them take credit for their actions. Major Events *Cash and J.T. try to take credit for Ben's heroic actions to make themselves famous, similar to what they did in The Unnaturals. *Psyphon reappears in Ultimate Alien. *Ben transforms into Terraspin for the first time. 'Ultimatrix Alien Debuts' *Terraspin Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *JT *Cash *Oliver 'Villains' *Forever Knights *Psyphon *R.E.D.s 'Aliens Used' *Armodrillo *Terraspin (first appearence) *Four Arms *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey 'Quotes' 'Error *When Psyphon made the entrance through the roof, Ben (in human form) was shown wafing off the dust. The next scene showed Ben in the form of Four Arms, switching back to human form. *When Ben (as Four Arms) goes into the Forever Knights hideout, Just as the smoke clears Four Arms' bottom gold straps are gone. *Oliver claims that the webcast is live, but after Cash accidentally gets knocked out by the Forever Knight, he claims they can "save it in editing." *When Ben transformed to Ultimate Spidermonkey, he sounds completely different than he was supposed to. Instead, he sounds like he does here: http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/show/ben-10-ultimate-alien/characters 'Trivia' * Fusionfall releases Armodrillo suit. Advertisement shows Armodrillo from Hero Time. *This is the second time Ben uses more than one Andromeda Galaxy alien in one episode. *Gwen makes a reference to Twitter stating "Already have over 200 tweets about it". *Near the beginning of the episode, one of the Forever Knights says to another Knight, "brevity is the soul of wit." This is a reference to "Hamlet", a play by William Shakespeare. *Ben attempted to use Rath but Gwen stopped him. *This is the first time that Gwen's clothes are ripped from an enemy. Second time is in from Kevin in Absolute Power: Part 2 and the third is in from Sunder in The Transmogrification of Eunice. *We learn Cash's mom needs a nose job. *After the gang broke into the Forever Knights hideout, Four Arms punched a Forever Knight. Right after he did this, his black briefs became yellow. *It's unknown how, but JT and Cash somehow knew who Vilgax was, what the Null Void was, and where the portal opened. It's possible that they knew about this because of Jimmy's blog postings or Ben told them at one point. Most likely the former because they don't like each other much. *Ultimate Spidermonkey sounds different from Fame when he is yelling his name out. *Four Arms used a big object to battle like he did in the original series a few times. *This is the second time Cash and JT take credit for Ben's actions. The first time was in The Unnaturals. *This is the second time that blood is seen in the series,the first time being seen on Andreas in Andreas’ Fault, but this time it was only seen as cut in the face of Gwen. *This is the first time Psyphon is the main villian as with the other episodes he is a minor villian. *This episode aired in the UK on 8th February 2011. *Ultimate Aggregor appeared in Ultimate Aggregor, Map of Infinity, Deep, Where the Magic Happens, ''[[Perplexahedron (Episode)|''Perplexahedron]] trying to get the map and The Forge of Creation to absorbed baby celestialsapien. These episodes went in order, but Reflected Glory is before Deep . So this episode is breaking the tie of six episodes with Aggregor getting the map in order. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Cleanup